Belief
by Rekkia-chan
Summary: Yuj and Maqui were brought together when they joined the anti-prejudice group NORA, and have been friends ever since. But when Yuj's family life gets tough, will their friendship be shattered, or escalate to something more? YujxMaqui, AU
1. Fight for Your Right to Ice Cream

_Author's Note: Nice to meet you, everybody! I'm Rekkia-chan, and this is my first fanfiction. It's also the first time I've ever written yaoi, and since I'm honestly not sure how far I'm willing to take it, I rated it 'T' for now. I'll try to post warnings for you at the beginning of the chapter if any serious slash is in the chapter (if you want me to spoil it for you!). I promise that I won't write smut, though. x)  
_

_This story takes place in an AU (everyday life). Yuj's parents are still living, even though he's an orphan in the game.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you like my story. I'm not sure if anybody even remembers these characters, but I hope you do..._

* * *

**Chapter One: Fight For Your Right To Ice Cream**

"Yuj, grab your things. I'll meet you out in the car!"

"Okay, mom," he yelled back. After shoving a water bottle, some markers, and a pad of construction paper into his messenger bag, he checked his reflection in the mirror hung over the back of his bedroom door. Licking his palm, he smoothed out his carefully-styled teal blue hair and the wrinkles on his shirt. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a graffiti-like design on the front, covered by an unbuttoned black jacket with a furry hood. Designer jeans finished the ensemble.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his bag, jogged down the stairs, and climbed into the passenger seat of his mother's silver Ford. As soon as he closed the door, she pulled out of the driveway.

"We can't be late to this meeting," she fussed. A strand of teal hair fell into her eyes, which made her look all the more frantic. "We're planning next week's presentation to the city council about public awareness."

"What are we making them aware of this time?" Yuj asked, distracted by the black car that had just pulled into their driveway. He quickly averted his eyes from the rear-view mirror.

"Don't you pay attention during the meetings, Yuj?" His mother sighed dramatically when he didn't respond. "Fine. This time it's about the way that certain schools have been treating kids of different religions. They shouldn't be forced to say the Pledge of Allegiance if it disagrees with their religious beliefs! Am I right, or am I right?"

"Mm," Yuj agreed, distractedly staring out the window. He knew the real reason why his mother was so desperate to leave, and it had nothing to do with that night's NORA meeting. Another black car drove by, and he flinched.

His mother noticed his gloomy expression, and quickly turned her eyes back to the road. "I know what you're thinking. You think I'm trying to avoid your father, don't you?" Yuj didn't answer. "Well…I can't really tell you that you're wrong, can I?" She ran one hand through her teal curls and pursed her lips. "There's no way he's going to force me to miss another meeting. Just because he doesn't agree with it, it doesn't mean that I can't fight for what I believe in."

Yuj's eyes slipped down to a bandage on his mother's upper arm, barely peeking out from underneath her T-shirt sleeve. "You fought again last night, didn't you?" he asked. Instead of answering his question, Yuj's mother pulled into an empty parking space, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut, leaving Yuj still buckled in the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

Yuj didn't really mind the NORA meetings; since he was only a teenager, he didn't have to do much but make posters and attend protests when necessary. The meetings did in fact reflect his opinions very well, and he worked in a group with other teens who felt the same way. Their group was made up of three teens and two advisors: Yuj, Maqui, and Lebreau monitored by Gadot and Snow. Snow, though, hadn't been attending many of the weekly meetings due to the arrival of his first daughter, and so Yuj had yet to meet him. He was at no loss of information, though; Snow had quite a reputation.

"I'm so bored!" complained one spiky-haired blonde named Maqui. "I don't want to make any more posters. If Snow were here, he'd let us do something more interesting."

Gadot crossed his muscular arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Suck it up, bonehead. You know I could be just as fun as Snow if I wanted to be."

"Prove it!" he challenged, and Gadot bristled. Lebreau shook her head hopelessly and Yuj couldn't help but laugh. _Maqui sure knows how to make things exciting around here,_ he thought. _Maqui has been in NORA longer than I have, so he's got more experience than me and can be way more mature than he lets on. _At this point, Maqui had convinced Gadot to take the group out for ice cream after the meeting. _It's a shame that he doesn't show that side more often._

Re-energized by the promise of a delicious frozen reward afterwards, Yuj returned his attention to the poster he was working on. It read, "Our church and the state need to SEPARATE!" along with a hand-drawn picture of a child bowing down to the American flag. The picture wasn't finished yet; Yuj had skipped drawing the face entirely and moved onto drawing the child's outfit.

"Hey, Juju, is that some kind of zombie kid you're drawing?" Yuj nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise. Maqui's face was inches from Yuj's right cheek. Yuj hadn't seen Maqui lean in, and Yuj's face had turned pink in an instant.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Juju!" Yuj spluttered, as Maqui's mouth widened into a grin.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Maqui exclaimed. He straightened up. "Am I really that good-looking?" He struck a few mock muscle-man poses and cracked up.

"No way, loser! Besides, don't you have some posters to finish?"

"Admit that I got you good and then I'll leave you alone!"

"Not gonna happen." Yuj tried once again to keep working on his poster, turning his back on the grinning Maqui. Unfortunately for Yuj, Maqui was just as stubborn as he was.

"Okay, fine then, I'll let you get back to your zombie drawing…" Maqui said innocently, and then sauntered off.

_That was easy enough,_ Yuj thought, pleasantly surprised. He uncapped a black marker, leaned in to draw a line, then…

"BOO!" Maqui had leaned in on Yuj's left side this time and practically screamed in his ear, and Yuj yelled out in shock. Maqui was all but rolling around on the floor in laughter while Yuj tried to regain his composure.

"Fine, dammit, you got me! Now will you leave me alone?"

"Whatever you want, Juju," said Maqui with one last smile, and then returned to his chair a few feet down the table. He walked past Gadot, who promptly hit him on the back of the head as he passed. Yuj snorted. _Serves him right,_ he thought.

* * *

"Alright, crew, it's about time to wrap up," announced Gadot. "Has everybody finished their three posters?"

Lebreau stretched, four completed posters spread out on the table in front of her, and said "Yup, I'm finished. I'm not so sure about these two knuckleheads, though." She gestured to Yuj, still working diligently on his third poster, and Maqui, who had fallen asleep in his folding chair. A single piece of red paper lay in front of him with the words "BE AWARE" scribbled across it in silver sharpie.

"Hey, Yuj," Lebreau started. "I don't mind covering for you since I made an extra poster, but this guy over here" – she gestured over her shoulder with her thumb – "needs to pull his weight."

"No, it's alright, you guys go get ice cream," Yuj replied. "I'll hang back and make sure that he gets to work. I kind of wanted to finish this poster anyway."

"Alright, if you're sure. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"It's okay, you don't have to. The ice cream place is right down the street. I'll meet you guys down there when we're finished."

"Okay then, hopefully I'll see you soon. Good luck waking up the dumb blonde."

"Thanks, I'll need it." With a smile and a wave, Lebreau jogged out the door to catch up with Gadot. The adult members had already started to file out, including Yuj's mother, who knew about the ice cream trip. Yuj turned to Maqui, who was still snoring happily through the scraping of chairs and murmur of voices. _I could just finish my poster and leave him here,_ he thought. The idea was tempting, but he had an even better way to get revenge. Once the community center was empty except for him and Maqui, he tiptoed behind the blonde and leaned in next to his sleeping face.

Maqui had stopped snoring. His usually-energetic face was slack and his lips slightly parted, in perfect peace with the world. His slow breathing calmed Yuj, and he re-thought for a moment what he was about to do.

_Only Maqui could fall asleep in a metal folding chair,_ Yuj thought. He couldn't help but reach in and brush a stray lock of hair out of Maqui's face. His skin was soft and smooth, and Yuj lightly traced a line down Maqui's jaw with his pointer and middle fingers. _But really…he's kind of cute when he's sleeping._

As soon as he had thought this, Yuj shook the thought out of his head and pulled back his hand, blushing madly. It was time to carry out Operation: NORA's revenge. Without another second's hesitation, Yuj sucked in a deep breath, and –

"Mm…hey Juju, what're ya doin'?"

Yuj deflated in an instant, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Maqui's head lolled over to his right side, where Yuj was crouched next to him with his mouth still open. Maqui's eyelids fluttered, and he yawned, utterly confused. He spoke again, his slow words slurring together as he regained muscle control. "Whatever you're tryin' ta do, iz not gonna work. I'ma light sleeper, ya know." At that, his head rolled to the left, his mouth went slack, his eyes shut, and he started snoring again.

Yuj sat frozen in place, his mouth still agape, unbelieving of what he had just seen. _That idiot!,_ he thought, and then started to laugh; gently at first, then with more and more gusto until tears were running down his cheeks. It took a good minute or two for his fit to subside.

Maqui slept through the whole thing.

* * *

_Ha, Maqui really is an idiot. But a lovable one, no?_

_ Review or Maqui will never get his ice cream!_


	2. Sweets And Treats

_Author's Note: Thanks again to anybody who is following my fanfiction! I really appreciate any and all feedback. _

_I realized after posting the first chapter that Lebreau is actually one of the founding members of NORA in-game, which means she would probably be older than Yuj and Maqui. My excuse for that is, well…this is an AU and I can do whatever I want! D: In my fiction, Lebreau is the same age as them: between their junior and senior year of high school. So probably around 17 years old (even though Maqui doesn't act his age!). Please excuse the error (and my terrible excuses!)…._

_I'll see if I can't get more of the major characters to make an appearance sometime soon. There's at least one interesting appearance in this chapter…*giggles wickedly*_

_Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy!_

_Rekkia-chan_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sweets and Treats**

By some miracle, the two boys had managed to finish their posters within the next hour and a half. Yuj had finally decided upon shaking Maqui awake only after Yuj had completed his own poster, which ended up being a good decision. Maqui worked much faster when he had somebody to talk to him and make sure he didn't stray too much from the task at hand. Soon enough, the boys had cleaned up and started heading down the street to the ice cream parlor on the corner.

The bell on the door tinkled merrily as they walked into the old-fashioned parlor. After a quick scan of the small, pastel-colored shop, it was clear that Gadot and Lebreau had already left. All that remained were two happy couples sitting at separate tables near the window, a man who looked like he was in a hurry coming out of the restroom, and a woman of 25 or so standing behind the counter wearing the kind of look that said 'what have I done with my life to end up here?'. She had blonde hair, glasses, and a sickeningly cute nametag that read "Hello, my name is Jihl" in pink curly script. She noticed the pair walk in, and asked with complete disinterest, "Might you be, what was it…Joe and Mickey?"

The teal-haired boy pointed to himself, then to the blonde. "Yuj and Maqui," he corrected her, somewhat confused.

"Whatever," she drawled before Yuj could ask why. "Your burly friend and that girl he was with asked me to tell you that they had to go. I think the girl had to go to work or something and the big guy was just sick of waiting."

"Oh, uh…thanks." Yuj said carefully. Jihl looked pointedly at a glass jar on the counter labeled "Tips" in the same pink, curly script as her nametag, and Yuj just as pointedly ignored the signal completely. He turned his back on the fuming cashier. "So, Maqui, what are you ordering?"

Maqui only managed to peel his eyes away from something interesting on the tip of his sneaker when he heard his name. "What? Oh, uh…whatever you're willing to pay for?" He smiled innocently up at Yuj and blinked cutely.

Yuj sighed heavily. "You forgot your money." It was not a question, but instead a statement of inevitable truth. Maqui nodded pathetically. "Well…I guess we'll just have to split something. I've only got a few dollars with me."

Maqui's face lit up instantly, and he dragged Yuj around to look at the menu. Jihl cocked an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before her and smirked, and then jerked her thumb to her left towards an easel set up in front of the counter. "That's our most popular order when couples come in to eat," she said simply, as if expecting a thank-you. By this point, the small group was attracting some interested stares from the other customers in the room.

Yuj instantly blushed, his usual cool confidence gone. "Wait, me and him? A couple!" He gestured to himself and Maqui stupidly. "No, you see, that's not…"

Maqui didn't comment on her remark, but instead turned his attention towards the easel. "Hey, that looks good," he said loudly in order to cut off Yuj before he embarrassed himself any further. A picture of the sundae was taped onto the front of the easel, and it did look quite scrumptious. Three scoops of chocolate ice cream sat nestled in a long dish, coated with peanut butter sauce, fudge, and whipped cream. A shiny red cherry sat atop the sugary delight, accompanied by chocolate sprinkles and cinnamon sticks. Behind the sundae sat a young boy spoon-feeding a bite of ice cream to a rosy-cheeked girl. Above the picture, somebody had written "Love and sugar are the perfect combination!" in pink marker. The words underneath the picture read "Share our Cupid's Sundae with your loved one today for only $4.99!"

Maqui didn't seem to realize that Yuj was recovering from some sort of emotional trauma, because he turned towards the teal-haired teen and immediately said, "Let's get that!" Yuj raised an eyebrow, but Maqui started pleading "C'mon, Juju, it looks so good!" His lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Aww, not the puppy-dog face!" Yuj said, his voice guilty, but this only encouraged Maqui to continue exploiting Yuj's weakness.

Yuj reached into his pocket and counted five one-dollar bills. "…Fine," he finally said, looking past Maqui's self-satisfied grin to regard the amused cashier. "One, uh, Cupid's Sundae please."

"Of course, just a moment." Jihl accepted the money with a knowing smirk and swept into the back room to make the sundae. Yuj closed his eyes in defeat for a moment, and then smiled hopelessly. "You know, Maqui…" The blonde looked up, confused. "I'm gonna get you back for this!" With a wicked cackle, Yuj leapt at Maqui and got him in a surprise headlock. This didn't last long, though; Maqui stuck his tongue out and licked Yuj's arm until Yuj tore it away screaming, "Eww, gross!" Both of them were laughing now. Maqui had the advantage now, approaching Yuj and wiggling his fingers. As soon as Yuj realized what Maqui was doing, it was too late. Maqui was tickling Yuj's sides incessantly, and kept diving back in even when Yuj knocked his hands away. Soon Yuj had collapsed onto the floor in laughter, and Maqui was the one cackling.

Yuj's heart started racing. Maqui was poised over him now, grinning. "Looks like I win again, Juju."

"Hey, did you want your ice cream or what?" Jihl had to yell in order for the boys to hear that she had returned to the counter. In an instant, they were standing again, panting, smiling, their hair askew. Maqui picked up the sugary treat with both hands and was about to walk towards a booth when Jihl spoke again. "I suggest you eat that ice cream quietly or leave the shop. Our customers aren't accustomed to watching teenage boys love-wrestle in the middle of the floor, and I know that I certainly don't appreciate it." They could tell that she was trying to embarrass them into submission, but they were beyond that at this point. They simply looked at each other and laughed.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll be seeing you around, grandma," Maqui said. He smiled at her, slung his arm around Yuj's shoulders with purpose, then left the shop before she could collect her wits and say anything else. The bell on the door tinkled again as the door shut behind them.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Yuj managed to puff out between bursts of laughter. Both of them were doubled over laughing, Maqui's arm still wrapped around Yuj's body, until they heard a sticky sort of thump. Their sundae had just fallen out of Maqui's hands onto the pavement, splattering whipped cream all over the ground and their legs. They stared at it with mirrored expressions of disbelief.

"Well, look on the bright side," Maqui said, still panting. "At least we've still got the whipped cream!" He removed his left arm from around Yuj's shoulders and instead used it to lean on him for support as he balanced on his left leg. With his right hand, he used two fingers to scoop whipped cream from his right calf. He brought it to his mouth for a moment, but instead of licking it off his fingers, turned and smeared it down Yuj's nose. "White suits you," Maqui said.

"Oh Maqui…the things I am going to do to you while you're asleep..!" Yuj growled playfully.

"Dearie me, what a dirty mind you have!" Maqui spoke in a high voice. "I'm blushing at the very thought!" He started running down the sidewalk as he spoke, and as he predicted, Yuj gave chase.

The two of them cackled and ran down the street, Yuj still with a whipped white smudge on his nose, until they couldn't run anymore.

* * *

_Jihl got demoted! xD I hope Yuj and Maqui weren't too OOC this chapter! Sorry for the crappy ending to this chapter, I couldn't decide what else to write.  
_

_And, uh, I have no idea who the seme is. It looks like it's going to be Maqui, but that's so hard to write with his childlike personality…! I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions, so please review!_

_More chapters coming soon!  
_

_Rekkia-chan_


	3. Unexpected Answers and Unwanted Opinions

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update; the laptop I had been typing on stopped charging correctly so I had to wait for a new charge cable to ship. _

_Thanks again for your continued interest.~ Here's the next chappie. It's a serious one this time. I'll just warn you that Yuj's dad has a bit of a dirty mouth...! Please let me know what you think._

_Rekkia-chan_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Answers and Unwanted Opinions**

"Alright everybody, it looks like it's time to pack up for today," Gadot announced to the small group of socializing teens. The next week's NORA meeting had come to an end. Yuj, Maqui, and Lebreau started pulling things together as Gadot added, "I heard things are really progressing over there." He jerked his head in the direction of the group of adults. "They're already talking to a few middle schools about making presentations to the students. And you know what that means, don'tcha?"

"ROAD TRIP!" Maqui shouted, thrusting his fist in the air with an excited grin. Gadot crossed his arms and smiled. "Seems like it," he agreed. The excited blonde responded with a few enthusiastic whoops while Yuj laughed and Lebreau shook her head, smiling. Their excitement buzzed in the air around them as they packed up, and the group harnessed this energy to clean up quickly, especially Maqui. His area of the table was spotless before Yuj and Lebreau were halfway done.

"I'll see ya around, guys! Have fun cleaning!" The blonde practically skipped out of the community center. Yuj directed a questioning look at his back and wondered aloud, "What's he so worked up about?"

"I'll take one guess," Lebreau offered as she piled a handful of markers into a small supply bucket in the middle of the table. "Snow. You can't have a proper NORA trip without our proper NORA leader." Gadot made a face at this, but let the remark slide by unchallenged. "That's classic Maqui for you. He's been Snow's number one fan since practically the time he joined." She glanced up, seeing Yuj's still-puzzled expression, and continued. "I guess it's hard to understand since you've never met him, but before Serah and Snow had their daughter, Snow used to do all sorts of things with the teens of NORA. The group was a lot more active while he was around."

Looking a little grumpy, Gadot told the two remaining teenagers that he was heading out and that he'd see them next week. Yuj waved and called out, "I still think that you're a great leader, Gadot, even if Lebreau doesn't think so!" Simultaneously Gadot shouted "Shove off, blue-head!" and Lebreau protested with a "hey!" and playfully shoved Yuj, knocking him off-balance. He laughed, rubbing him arm where she hit him, and then shoved a few remaining supplies into his backpack. Lebreau leaned on the clean table and thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"Even more than that, though, Snow just has this...this _air_ about him that makes you want to fight for what you believe in, you know? His personality is full of energy, and always optimistic. It makes sense that somebody like Maqui would be really inspired by him."

"I could see that," said Yuj, sitting on the table next to Lebreau. "Maqui sure is one interesting guy." He was smiling, looking across the room with misty eyes.

Lebreau shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I suppose so...Listen, Yuj, how long have you known Maqui?" She looked him in the eyes with her knowing stare, and Yuj started to feel equally uncomfortable. "Uh...since I joined up with NORA, I guess. That makes a year or so. Why?"

"Sorry to ask you out of the blue, it's just...I was wondering...if you knew something about Maqui."

"Knew...something? Like what?" Even though Yuj maintained his cool expression, his mind was racing to the worst possible conclusions. _Is he a juvenile delinquent? An illegal immigrant? Is he an orphan?_ His heart twanged painfully at the thought. He knew what it was like to have issues with his parents, and he would never wish it on another person. Especially not on Maqui.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but...Maqui...he's gay. And I think he might have a bit of a crush on you, Yuj."

Yuj's first reaction was relief. He let out the breath he had been holding in a relieved sigh, and Lebreau looked confused and a little frustrated. "You scared me, Lebreau! I thought you were going to say that he was a murderer or something."

"But really, Yuj, did you hear what I said? Maqui is gay. He came out just a few months before you joined NORA." She must have been waiting for some huge reaction, but it never came. Yuj sat in front of her calmly and turned what she had said over in his mind.

_I can't say I'm too surprised that he's gay, _he thought. _But...what is this lifting feeling in my chest? ...Hope? Hope for what? Not for..._he angrily shoved the thought out of his mind. He couldn't possibly have feelings for that dumb blonde. Not for Maqui, and not for any other guy. It just couldn't happen. Not the way things stood now, at least.

Slowly, he spoke again. "Yeah, I heard you." He deliberately avoided Lebreau's searching gaze, directing it instead towards the floor. "So...why...?"

"Well," she began again. It was strange for Yuj to see her so out of her element like this. "I was just wondering...if maybe...you weren't totally straight either?"

Yuj should have seen the question coming, but it hit him completely out of the blue. He blushed as if she had just asked him whether he was wearing ladies' underwear, but answered quickly. "No, of course I'm straight! Why...did you think that I wasn't?"

"Oh, it's just...the way you look when you're around Maqui. So happy, all the time. And just now when you were talking about him, you got all misty-eyed...I mean, it's totally okay with me if you are -"

"Well, I'm not. Maqui and I are just friends, and there's nothing more to it." The strength of his own voice surprised him. Why it did, he wasn't so sure, but he couldn't look Lebreau in the eyes as he spoke. He made to stand up and end the conversation there, but Lebreau grabbed his sleeve.

"Look," she said. "We're an anti-prejudice group. We don't want anybody to feel ashamed of their religion or race, but that's not all. We don't want anybody to feel ashamed of their sexuality, either. I just wanted to remind you that it's okay, and that we'll all be here for you if you come ou-"

"_Knock it off, _Lebreau! I'm not gay. End of story." Yuj shook his arm from Lebreau's grasp and stormed across the room.

"It's not your father's decision to make, Yuj! Remember that!"

He hesitated for a moment, but continued out the front door, leaving Lebreau alone in the community center behind him.

Waiting for him out front was a black car. _Speak of the devil,_ Yuj thought. Sure enough, sitting in the front seat was his father wearing a disheveled suit and slightly beery expression. The teal-haired teen slouched into the passenger seat next to the scruffy brown-haired man, knowing what he would say before he even opened his mouth.

"So, ya came to another one of these meetings again, hm?" A slight southern accent could be heard in his voice. Yuj nodded slowly, staring straight ahead. "I'll never understand why ya do. What're a couple of teenagers really goin' to be able to accomplish anyway?" Yuj's father snorted and muttered something like "waste of time" while his son clenched his teeth. A dozen retorts buzzed in the teen's mind, but he shooed them all away, knowing that saying one of them aloud would only make things harder later on.

He resolved instead to say "How was work today, dad?" but the businessman ignored him and continued on with his bashing. "Anti-prejudice, your mother's said...well, no matter how many signs or presentations ya make, you're not going to change my mind. Niggers deserve no place in this town, same with Jews and fags. Them last two are a disgrace to the Christian bible. That's the way I was taught, and it's what I live by." Yuj flinched at his harsh language, but said nothing. They were still sitting in the parking lot, and Lebreau emerged from the building as Yuj's father spoke. She cast Yuj a meaningful glance before looking away and retreating to her car.

Yuj's father noticed the look. "She's a pretty one, ain't she?" When Yuj didn't respond, he continued on. "All real men deserve a woman like that. It's the girly men and their boyfriends that I can't deal with. It ain't right. I mean, just look at that blonde kid you're always hanging out with." Yuj clenched his fists. "Do ya notice the way he looks at 'cha? I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days he just showed up wearin' a dress and expected you to run off with him to who-knows-where -"

"Shut up." Yuj's father turned towards him, taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shut up. Don't talk about my friends like that." His face was flushed from the anger that had been slowly accumulating inside of him as his father spoke.

The man grabbed Yuj's upper arm roughly and leaned closer. "I don't really think it's your place to tell me what to do, son. You'd better quit while you're ahead."

"Don't touch me!" Yuj tore the violating arm off of his own, but immediately received a slap across the face. He grimaced in pain and gingerly touched his throbbing cheek.

"You ain't the one who makes the rules while I'm around."

"Why should I be around you any longer than I have to?" Yuj shot back, and climbed out of the car as quickly as he could manage. As he stormed away down the street, he heard his father yell out the window "Don't expect a warm welcome when ya get home!"

But Yuj wasn't worried for his own safety. As he watched his father drive past, swerving occasionally, he could think only of his mother. He knew full well that if his father couldn't take out his anger on his son, he would take it out on his wife. _I'm such a coward, _he thought. _A girly man. That's all I am. A real man wouldn't let his mother take the blame for his actions._

He fell to his knees on the sidewalk, ignoring the pain. He had been through worse, after all. The sun was setting behind him, and he needed to find somewhere to go for the night. He couldn't face the consequences. Not yet.

* * *

_A/N: And so the plot thickens...dun dun daaaah. I hope you guys didn't mind how much the story changed this chapter (and how bad I am at writing southern accents)...! I apologize for the lack of Yuj and Maqui goofiness. I honestly thought there would be at least a couple more chapters of that before Yuj's father made an appearance, but it just worked out this way. _

_Review or I'll follow this with another depressing chapter! (don't make me do that!)_

_Rekkia-chan_


	4. Smile

_Author's Note: Hey again, everybody! Sorry for the wait, and thanks so much for reviewing! It's the fuel that kept me going long enough to write this next chapter, really. I'm bringing in another character this time, but don't get mad when you find out who it is. It was necessary, I promise._

_Also: if I don't get the next chapter up before July 31st, then the earliest I'll have it done is probably August 5th. From the 31st to the 4th, I'll be away at Drum Major Academy (for marching band). I heard it's really intense, so I'm really nervous. Wish me luck!_

_Rekkia-chan_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Smile**

Yuj stared at the coffee cup in front of him so miserably that the other customers in the cafe almost thought that he was going to drown himself in it. How he would go about such a feat remained a mystery, but there was nothing else for it: he just looked that _miserable. _

It's not like he didn't have good reason, though. He had been moping in the same booth for nearly three hours, and Lebreau had all but given up on trying to raise his spirits. After all, she had customers to attend to.

It was like this every time something happened at home: he came to the cafe owned by Lebreau's family. It was open 24/7, plus Lebreau and her parents always donated their tips to NORA if they could spare them. It made Yuj feel less guilty about spending so much time there. Lebreau never pried either, which was nice. She just understood when something was wrong, seated him in his usual booth, and brought him the coffee that he probably wouldn't drink. It had become routine lately.

That night, though, was a little bit different. Another few minutes into Yuj's musing, Lebreau seated a young teenage girl of fifteen or so in the booth in front of him. The pink-haired girl settled herself facing the depressed teen, and cast him a long, curious glance before pulling a thick textbook out of the backpack she had just put on the seat next to her and cracking it open.

At first Yuj didn't pay her any mind, but he could feel the girl's stare boring into his forehead and he couldn't help but look up at the stranger. Immediately the younger teen cast her eyes down to her book.

As she passed by, Lebreau leaned down to talk to Yuj. "Try not to scare away our customers, okay?" Yuj didn't respond. "Smile, or something. A crazy thought, I know." He sarcastically stretched the corners of his mouth back, but Lebreau held up a hand. "Actually...that might be scarier than when you weren't doing anything." She sighed hopelessly, but reluctantly moved on.

Yuj heard a choked sort of giggling from nearby. He looked up to see the pink-haired girl covering her mouth, but definitely laughing. "She's right," she said, still smiling. "It was scarier."

The older teen wasn't really sure how to react. "I'm Vanille," the girl said, her smile fading. "You?"

"Yuj," he said, baffled by her forwardness.

"Well, Yuj, you look like you could use some cheering up. Mind if I come over?"

"Ah, no, I guess not." He had all but forgotten about moping as he watched her eagerly slam her textbook shut and daintily make her way to the bench opposite Yuj. For being out so late at night, she certainly wasn't at a loss for energy. She slid into her seat gracefully and leaned forward, her arms on the table, head cocked to one side cutely.

"What's wrong, Yuj?" Vanille's wavy ponytails swung forward off of her shoulders, tickling her forearms, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." She smiled encouragingly. Yuj avoided her curious gaze. He had never expected to spill his life story to a complete stranger, but he began anyway, simplifying it as he went.

"Well...it's family issues, mostly." He began to fidget with his hair nervously, but still Vanille's gaze didn't waver. "You see, my dad can be pretty..._violent_ when he doesn't get what he wants. He doesn't agree with how I choose to spend my time, and with whom..." Yuj paused and looked up at Vanille. She was nodding now. "I'm just sick of dealing with these consequences that I don't deserve, you know?"

"And so you feel like you need to decide between your friends and your father?"

"Yeah, and I'm sick of it. I want to live my own life, but my mom...I can't let her get hurt. Not anymore."

Vanille considered this for a moment. "Just run," she stated simply.

"What?"

"What your parents do shouldn't have anything to do with you. Live your life the way you want to!" She giggled. "Just run." She stood up then, as if her point had been made, and returned to her booth.

_Run?_ He wasn't sure how well that advice would work, but he thought it over. _If I could space myself from my parents...and run..._

It was the only chance that he had.

* * *

"YUUUUUJ!" Maqui was shouting across the community center parking lot. "Get over here, we're ready to leave!"

A week had passed since that night at the cafe, and surprisingly enough things were starting to look up. To celebrate the finalization of dates of NORA's first middle-school presentation, the teens were heading to the movies with Gadot. They would be leaving in a week to visit a small school up north, and Maqui's excitement was becoming almost too much to deal with.

"COMIIING!" Yuj closed the passenger-side door of his mother's car and jogged over to Gadot's truck. Gadot was driving, Lebreau was in the passenger seat, and Maqui was sprawled out across the back bench. Yuj pulled open a back door. "Move over, unless you want me to sit on you."

"You can sit on my lap if you want, Juju." A mischievous grin spread across his face. Yuj wasn't having any of it.

"Ah, knock it off! Just let me sit down already!" Maqui huffed and made space, as requested. He recovered quickly, though. "Aww, you're embarrassed!"

"Gadot. Drive. Now."

"I was just waiting for you two idiots to shut up! I can't be distracted when I'm driving. So if you're about finished..."

"Just go, Gadot." It was Lebreau who talked this time. "God, you two...! If I wasn't held back by this seat belt you'd have some serious bruises right now."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started all this! It was coo-coo Maqui's fault," Yuj shot back.

"Heh...coo-coo Maqui. I like that," Gadot said.

"Don't encourage him!" Lebreau shouted.

After a car ride's worth of bickering, the team finally made it to the cinema. They piled out of the car and entered the large theater that smelled of popcorn and chemical cleaners. However, their temporary satisfaction of making the journey without crashing was quickly forgotten.

"So, guys..." Yuj dared to ask. "What movie are we seeing?"

His question was met with silence. All eyes turned to Gadot, but he looked completely dumbfounded. "I, ah...forgot about that part."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?" the rest shouted in unison.

"Just choose a movie, will you?" Gadot yelled back, pointing to the electronic display of movie showings for the afternoon. They all scanned the display. "I heard that the new Super Spider movie got great reviews," Gadot mused.

Maqui snorted. "No way, Man-Bat could beat that wuss hands-down." Lebreau crossed her arms, looking utterly defeated. She said something like "Are you really fighting again?" but it was lost in the midst of the arguing. Go figure.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way. That fat-ass Man-Bat hasn't got the coordination."

"The coordination? Are you kidding me? Bats eat spiders for breakfast!"

Yuj was just about to question the truth of that statement when Maqui turned towards Yuj. "Aren't I right, Juju? A stupid spider's no match for a bat!"

"Ah...sure." Yuj wasn't really into superhero movies, but the energetic blonde didn't seem to care.

"You see? Juju knows -"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lebreau was absolutely fuming. "We're going to miss the movie! Look, since you two obviously can't agree, why don't we just go to two separate movies?"

"Fine. I don't want to be around a smelly bat-lover, anyway," said Gadot childishly. Maqui stuck his tongue out and slung his arm around Yuj's shoulders. The teal-haired teen jumped slightly at the contact. He couldn't tell if the heat that had just rushed through his body was his own, or if Maqui's radiating warmth was the cause.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I've got Yuj here who appreciates Man-Bat's superior strength."

Lebreau spoke again. "I guess I'll watch Super Spider with Gadot, then. Can we buy our tickets now? Please?"

"Gladly," responded Gadot, marching over to the queue. As they waited in line, Maqui kept making sure that Lebreau and Yuj separated him from the Super Spider fan. Eventually Gadot purchased and handed out the tickets. As soon as Maqui got his, he grabbed Yuj's hand and dragged him towards theater nine, away from Gadot, where _Man-Bat Begins_ was scheduled to play. Yuj waved apologetically in Lebreau's general direction before being dragged around a corner.

It was then, as they turned into the silent, empty hallway, that Yuj realized what was going on. Maqui was holding his right hand. _Holding his hand._ A shudder ran up his arm and spread through his body, staining his cheeks with pink. And it felt good, he realized. At that moment, it felt right. Natural, even.

And for that, he was scared. Terrified.

Maqui plowed down the hallway in front of him, strong and energetic as ever, not letting go even as they entered the theater and sat down in a few open seats in the back row. Panting slightly, the blonde looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Your pulse is racing. You okay, Juju?"

Yuj had never been more thankful for the darkness of the movie theater, because his cheeks had just turned an even deeper shade of pink. He also looked at their hands – _they were holding hands!_ – before he spoke. "Yeah...I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm great." Yuj looked up, and their gazes met.

"Could have fooled me. You've gotta work out some more, Juju," the blonde said playfully. "Getting so worked up after such a short run..."

"Yeah...maybe." They gazed into each others' eyes for a moment longer, the changing colors of the movie screen dancing on their cheeks. But the moment was over in an instant: the music changed, and Maqui turned his gaze to the screen.

"I think the movie's starting." He gently tried to remove his hand from Yuj's, but the teal-haired boy only grasped it more tightly. Maqui's gaze flickered towards their touching palms, then at Yuj, who was looking straight ahead.

"My hand is cold," he said simply. The blonde was surprised for a moment, but smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever you say, Juju...whatever you say."

* * *

_A/N: Long chapter is long. I hoped Vanille wasn't too annoying. I ended up writing and re-writing the cafe scene in a few different ways with a few different characters, but this way just worked out the best. And there sure was a lot of bickering in this chapter, wasn't there? It was fun to write, though (hehe...coo-coo Maqui. I crack myself up. /shot). I hope you aren't getting tired of it, since there's probably much more to come, knowing these guys..._

_Anyway, review please! I'd love to know your thoughts, predictions, and what you did/didn't like about this chapter (or any of the other ones, for that matter). _

_'Till next time!_

_Rekkia-chan_


	5. Thank You

_A/N: Here's one more quick update before I leave! As always, a big thank-you to those who reviewed! _

_Lady Midday – I'm glad Vanille wasn't too annoying. One thing that I was trying to portray in her advice was that it wasn't literal like it was in the game – Yuj is just trying to put more space between him and his parents. I re-read the chapter later and realized that this part was a bit unclear._

_And, in case you were wondering about the whole Super Spider/Man-Bat nonsense, I didn't want to use the real superheroes because I know next-to-nothing about them. x) So even though I used _Man-Bat Begins_ as the name of the movie, I haven't seen the real film, so don't take what I say about the plot seriously. In any way. ;D It helps that Yuj didn't really pay attention to the movie anyway..._

_I'll stop blabbing now...enjoy the chapter!  
_

_Rekkia-chan_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Thank You**

The rest of the movie passed by in a blur: Yuj could only focus on where his palm pressed against Maqui's. The blonde's hand tensed during action sequences, became jittery right before Man-Bat revealed his true identity to the heroine, and relaxed again when she inevitably accepted who he was and vowed to love him anyway. Yuj relished every second of the contact, dreading the moment when the credits would roll and they would have to separate.

But still, when he looked up to the screen and saw Man-Bat and the heroine sharing a passionate kiss, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. That picture, in front of him at that instant, was everything that he should have been, but wasn't. That he was holding hands with a boy proved that.

A couple in front of them kissed, mirroring the image on the screen. Yuj tensed, and without thinking pulled his hand from the blonde's. Maqui sent him a confused, almost hurt glance, but pulled back his hand slowly. No words passed between them. Somehow, though, Yuj hoped that Maqui would understand.

The movie ended soon after. The pair of teenagers exited the theater without saying a word, but outside, Maqui slumped down on a bench and yawned.

"Going to the movies always makes me tired...d'you think the Super Spider movie already ended?"

"Who knows," Yuj replied distantly, standing a few feet from the blonde with his hands in his pockets.

"Did you not like the movie? I knew you were really a Spider fan..."

"No, no, that's not it." He paused, not really knowing what he was going to say next. "I'm just not really into superhero movies."

"...You seem kind of down. How about I take you somewhere fun and cheer you up?"

Yuj looked up and cracked a weak smile. "Who's paying?"

"I've got some cash of my own this time, promise."

"Alright...where do you want to go?"

"Not back to that ice cream place, that's for sure."

* * *

An hour later, the two of them were sitting side-by-side on the beach, staring out at the shimmering tide. After stopping into the cafe for a quick snack, Maqui was already strapped for cash, so they had taken a stroll down the beach and talked. A brisk breeze was coming in off of the waves as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Yuj shivered.

"Cold again, Juju?" Maqui said with a grin.

"N-no..." A slight shiver ran up his spine, exposing his lie. The blonde pulled Yuj closer into an awkward hug. His chills stopped instantly, and he sank into the touch, tentatively resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Is that better?"

"Ah...mm," he replied, closing his eyes. He couldn't help it. The part of his mind that was screaming for escape was quickly drowned out by an overwhelming sense of comfort and warmth. He only hoped that this numbness could continue.

Maqui smiled. "So...what was that about in the theater earlier? When you moved your hand all of a sudden?"

Yuj opened his eyes. "Oh...that? It's complicated."

"You haven't been your usual self lately, you know that, Juju? You're usually more upbeat. Ever since we found out about the road trip, I swear something's been different about you."

The teal-haired boy blinked at this observation. He had never expected Maqui, of all people, to notice minute changes in his behavior. Even so, his mind flashed back to the day in question.

"_Maqui...he's gay. And I think he might have a bit of a crush on you, Yuj."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days he just showed up wearin' a dress and expected you to run off with him to who-knows-where -"_

"_It's not your father's decision to make, Yuj! Remember that!" _

"I...a lot of things happened that day." Yuj flinched at the weakness of his response. Suddenly their embrace seemed much less comfortable. He shifted in this sudden discomfort.

Maqui waited for him to get comfortable again. "Like what?"

_It's not that easy to explain!_ Yuj wanted to yell out. Instead, he held it in. He had learned the hard way to hold back such outbursts.

"Juju, if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to help?"

_He's...really a sensitive person,_ Yuj thought. _Even though he usually acts like such a kid all the time. _Despite this, he felt obliged to say: "I...think I need to work this out on my own. It's kind of a personal thing."

"Heh," Maqui chuckled weakly.

"Hey, why are you laughing? This is serious," Yuj protested.

"It's not you, it's just...I remember when I felt like that. Over a year ago, already." He stared into Yuj's eyes seriously. "Before I came out, life sucked for me. But once I did, everything eventually worked itself out. Besides that, I was happy. That was the most important thing." He looked embarrassed for a moment, perhaps at the direction their conversation had taken, but continued on anyway. "And Yuj...I want you to be happy too. If you're not comfortable, or if you need advice, or even if you just need space...I want you to tell me, because I've been through it all before." He smiled his biggest Maqui smile, and said "Okay, Juju?"

Yuj searched his reassuring gaze and then responded with the biggest grin he could muster, hoping that his eyes could make up for all of the emotion that couldn't be expressed in a single smile. "Yeah. I will." A tear escaped his left eye and Maqui brushed it away, his hand resting on Yuj's flushed cheek. His voice came out in a choked whisper. "Thank you, so much." The blonde pulled him into a crushing embrace and stroked his unruly teal hair. They fell back onto the sand, ignoring the sounds of the world around them, each others' breathing the only thing that mattered. "Thank you."

It didn't matter that Yuj was crying. It didn't matter that the sky was slowly turning black. And at that moment, it didn't matter if Yuj was a "girly man". Because no matter what his father thought, maybe if there was somebody for him to share his fate with, he could make it through. _They_ could make it through.

Together.

* * *

_A/N: ;D  
_

_I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. Now that it has developed this far, I'm just as excited to write it as you are to read it. (I hope you're all excited to read it!) Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but I hope you liked it anyway.  
_

_But alas, now I've gotta go do some laundry and pack before leaving for DMA on Saturday morning! Until I return, happy reading!  
_

_Rekkia-chan  
_


	6. Fairy Tales

_A/N: Hello again, everybody! Thank you for your reviews and for thinking of me while I was at DMA! :) I know I shouldn't write about my personal life here, but...it was an absolutely amazing and life-changing experience (if not exhausting!). The notebook that I brought with me (and the one I write ideas for this fic in) smells like sunscreen now. Forgive me for not updating right away, I've basically slept through the past few days now that I'm home again. ^^;_

_I'm gonna try to keep these notes shorter from now on so you can get to reading the chapters. Sorry for making you all put up with my blabbing~_

_Rekkia-chan_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Fairy Tales**

The sun had set, but neither boy felt like returning home, Yuj in particular. With every minute that passed his sense of foreboding grew, whispering to him that reality would have to kick in again eventually. And the longer he waited, the harder it would hit him. Literally, perhaps. Knowing this, he still resolved to put off the inevitable moment when his newly-found peace would be shattered.

Arms around each other, visiting the bowling alley, the cafe, making faces at the dark window of the ice cream parlor, time continued to pass. He was hoping to preserve the peace as long as possible, Maqui included. Which is why Yuj didn't tell him his story. At least, not that night.

But time was unforgiving. The clock struck twelve, then one, then two, and the fantasy came to an end. Maqui walked Yuj home, holding hands until they reached the doorstep. Hushed whispers mingled with symphonies of crickets chirping forlornly.

"Thanks for walking me home, Maqui."

"Anything for you, Juju." He smiled a half-smile and shortened the distance between them so that Yuj could feel the blonde's body heat radiating off of him. It was starting to become a regular occurrence. Despite this, a shudder ran down Yuj's spine at thinking of their closeness, but didn't move.

Suddenly Maqui leaned in, his lips a mere hairsbreadth from Yuj's reddening ear. His voice came out in a breath almost too soft to distinguish. "I mean that." He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on Yuj's so that he was staring into Yuj's wide eyes, his hands resting securely on the teal-haired boy's shoulders.

It took a moment for Yuj's tired brain to register what happened next. Maqui took Yuj's jaw gently in his hands, and tilted it slightly upwards, leaning closer so that Yuj's could feel the blonde's warm breath on his lips, could see Maqui's slightly parted ones coming closer to his own -

_No!_

Yuj jerked his head away suddenly and retreated a few steps so that he backed into the railing that ran along the front steps. His hands came to his mouth, shakily, his heart racing, his breath coming out in a gasp. "No, I..." _Girly man._ "I just..."

Maqui had barely moved, his arms still up, his lips still parted but now out of surprise rather than for another reason. After another few moments of standing in a shocked silence, he relaxed, his eyes strangely empty of all his usual vigor.

"I'm sorry Maqui, it's just...I just..."

"No...Yuj, don't say anything else. I understand." Yuj felt like somebody had taken the Maqui that he knew and replaced him with a robot: unfeeling, expressionless, cold. But somehow Yuj couldn't escape the feeling that _he_ was actually the heartless one. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you the way I did."

Yuj couldn't speak. His apology was engraved into his features, but he couldn't recover now. The moment was lost.

"Well...g'night, Juju." The blonde waved awkwardly and made his way down the front steps. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah...see you around." Yuj could do nothing but watch as Maqui walked down the driveway silently and turned onto the empty road. He stood there silently until the blonde was no longer visible and slumped against the front door with a sigh. His head hurt. God, why did all of the perfect nights have to end up like this? Something was always keeping him from enjoying himself, lately more than ever. He silently cursed his father under his breath, and thought of Vanille.

"_What your parents do shouldn't have anything to do with you. Live your life the way you want to!"_

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, he straightened up. Maqui was right. He really wasn't acting like his normal self lately. What he realized then was this: maybe it wasn't his father's fault that he couldn't feel truly happy around Maqui.

Maybe it was his own fault for always holding back.

With this thought, he glanced sadly at the front door and descended down the front steps. Maybe it was his own fault for always living in fear. He quietly moved to the side of the house, glaring into the darkness until he located his open window and climbed in as silently as possible.

So maybe it was his own fault. But would he be able to overcome the doubts that had recently become burned onto his conscience by the hands of his father?

It was up to him to figure that out.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Really, really short. But it didn't fit in at all with what happens next, and it needed to happen, so..._

_To make up for it, I'm posting the next chapter at the same time! So, what are you waiting for? Go read it already!_

_Rekkia-chan_


	7. Are We There Yet?

A/N: Ah, where has my summer vacation gone? It's the last week before school starts up again. Unfortunately, this could mean slower updates. But even if I'm busy, don't forget to spread the Yuj and Maqui love around!

Anyway, it's time for the road trip! Are you ready? Maqui sure is.

This chapter is extra long since I wasn't cruel enough to split this into two parts. I think you'll figure out why.

Warning: May contain lime. ;D

Rekkia-chan

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Are We There Yet?**

"YUJ, GET IN THE CAR!"

Yuj grabbed his bag before his father could and sprinted out the front door into his mother's car. Panting, he fastened his seat belt as the Ford swerved out of the driveway.

"Mom, what about -"

"Don't tell me you forgot something? Because you'll have to do without." Yuj shook his head. "Look, Yuj. This trip is important to you. There's no way your father can stop you from going."

"It's not that big a deal, Mom. The teenage NORA members are just tagging along, and I feel bad that you can't go."

"No, Yuj, it _is_ a big deal. It's an important opportunity, not just to stand up for what you believe in, but to do so away from your father's influence. And don't feel bad. They already had enough adult members volunteer to help out on this trip. I'll get to go on the next one."

Yuj knew that there was no reasoning with his mother once her mind was set. After all, that's why he ended up hiding his suitcase in the coat closet next to the front door the night before and leaving now without his father's approval. His father had just found out he was going about three minutes ago, give or take a few seconds.

And despite all the trouble, he was still going on the trip. As guilty as he felt, Yuj couldn't help but be excited to go on a weekend-long trip to a big city with some of his closest friends.

"JUJU'S HERE! Alright, that's everybody. Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the car!"

The aforementioned teen was equally excited to be free of Maqui's over-excitement. But still, he found it somewhat amusing.

After grabbing his bag and waving a quick good-bye to the departing Ford, Yuj started making his way over to the group of NORA members. Knowing Maqui was eagerly awaiting his arrival, the logical thing to do was to walk in slow motion. Which he did.

It didn't last long though, since Maqui caught on and resolved to drag Yuj the rest of the way across the parking lot.

"Whoa, calm down, tiger." Two strong hands dropped on Maqui's jittery shoulders once the blonde arrived with his victim and began to massage them slowly. The hands belonged to a cheerful, strong-looking man with blonde bangs sticking out from under a gray beanie. A heavy feeling that Yuj didn't recognize pooled into the pit of his stomach at the sight of the familiar contact. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Right, I forgot you guys haven't met! Juju, this is Snow. Snow, Juju."

Snow ended the massage to offer Yuj a hand and a smile. "Nice to meet you, Juju."

"Call me Yuj," he responded with a weary glance in Maqui's direction.

"A pet name, huh?" Snow chuckled. "Cute."

"Cute? I wouldn't call it that...annoying is more like it."

Maqui cracked a smile and looked at Yuj evilly. "Aww, Juju, you know you love it."

"Hey, what's with that look? Maybe I'll have to start calling you coo-coo Maqui aga-"

"_Ahahaha!_" Yuj stopped, surprised by Snow's sudden fit of laughter. "I can see you two get along well. I bet I wasn't missed back around NORA headquarters."

Yuj opened his mouth to say that Maqui wouldn't shut up about Snow the whole time he was a member of NORA, but the breath was squashed from his lungs by the sudden presence of a certain blonde's arm around his waist.

"You're right. Me and Jujube over here are tight." The same evilly suggestive expression settled onto Maqui's face, which he now rested on Yuj's shoulder. "Right, Juju?"

"Ah, will you KNOCK IT OFF already?" Yuj's pink face was a dead giveaway, but still he pushed the blonde away, who was now doubled over laughing.

"Well, Maqui was right earlier when he said that everybody is here now," said Snow cheerily. "Let's start heading to the cars!" He smiled at Maqui like Yuj didn't exist. Maqui started towards Yuj, but Snow dropped a hand on the blonde's shoulder again, saying "Maqui, where are you going? You should come ride with me!" Now he addressed Yuj. "Sorry, I've got my truck. There's only room for one more, unless you feel like getting better acquainted with Maqui over here."

The aforementioned blonde smiled wickedly, but Yuj held up a hand. "Ah, no thanks, I'll be okay in one of the other cars."

Maqui shrugged it off and said, "I guess I'll see you when we get there, Juju!"

Yuj watched for a moment as Maqui and Snow turned and headed towards the blue truck. _It seems like they have a lot to catch up on, _he thought.Snow had pulled Maqui into a bone-crushing hug. Yuj might have been imagining it, but he could have sworn that he saw Snow glance back at him and smirk before brushing Maqui's now-messy blonde locks out of his face.

Yuj grimaced and turned away. Snow was obviously the touchy-feely type. And for a reason he couldn't comprehend, he wasn't sure he was okay with that.

* * *

Yuj sipped his second refill of iced tea and continued to stare out the McDonald's window impatiently.

"You know, Yuj, if you keep staring out the window, he'll never show up," Lebreau remarked as she munched a french fry and turned the page of her magazine.

"He should have been here an hour ago! Dammit, Maqui..."

"Calm down. You know he's setting things up at the school with Snow."

"If it's taking this long, why can't somebody just go over to help? I want to go to the hotel."

"We've been over this, Yuj..." He shot her a glare, so she continued. "Like I said, we only got one key card into the school for security reasons, and that's the one that Snow has. And we aren't going to the hotel until everybody's here. That way it will be more fair when we choose rooms, so they aren't stuck in a room they don't like without a say in the matter."

Yuj huffed. He knew she was right. What was eating at him at that moment was that he couldn't decide what was bothering him the most: that Maqui and Snow were over an hour late, keeping everybody from going to the hotel, or that Maqui had been alone with Snow all day long. Who knows what Snow could have been doing with him in an empty, locked school, alone for hours on end...

"Ugh!" he said aloud and shook the thought out of his mind. Lebreau cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened to allow in the blondes in question. They were joking and laughing, unaware of the icy glare that Yuj had been sending in their direction since they got out of the truck.

"It's about time you showed up," Yuj said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry we're late!" piped Maqui, oblivious. "We were having trouble finding everything, so we had to call up a few people." He grinned and glanced over at Snow, who was holding back a laugh. Apparently this was some sort of inside joke that they didn't bother to explain to the rest of the group.

"Sorry again to hold everyone up," said Snow once the smile faded from his face. "I'd say it's about time we head over to the hotel!" Some enthusiastic muttering followed this announcement along with a few claps as everybody pulled on their coats.

Both the teenage and adult NORA members had gathered out front of the hotel within the hour.

"Alright everyone," began Snow. "Unfortunately, we couldn't quite afford a separate room for everybody -" a few chuckles here "- so everybody get in groups of two, three, or four."

The adult members organized themselves quickly. Lebreau ended up pairing up with her mother, claiming that "there was no way" she would sleep in the same room as Yuj and Maqui ("those idiots").

Yuj, Maqui, and Snow were standing near each other, presumably in a group, until Gadot trundled over.

"Hey, Snow, want to be roommates? Just like college," he said with a grin, pulling Snow into a friendly hug. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, eh?"

"Yeah, you're right, Gadot." They talked for a minute, then Snow scanned the groups and counted something on his fingers. "Hey, you know what? There are already enough groups of four. One of the groups has got to split up anyway, so why don't we split into two groups of two? Gadot with me, and Maqui with Yuj."

"Sounds good to me," said Gadot. "Now me and Snow can talk about Super Spider all night long."

Maqui made a face and stepped closer to Yuj. "That's fine with me."

"So it's settled then! Let's get everybody checked in!" said Snow.

* * *

"And last but not least, here's your room!" Snow opened the door to reveal -

- a small room.

With only one bed.

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Yuj paled in response, but Maqui cheered, ever the optimist. "And remember," now he did that thing again where he talked to anybody in the area, but looked only at Maqui, "Me and Gadot are right across the hall. Feel free to stop by for a visit once you're unpacked."

He grinned at Maqui, who grinned back. Yuj seemed to be the only one who wasn't in such a great mood, suddenly both irritated at Snow and awkward due to the newly-revealed sleeping arrangements. He walked away from the cheery pair to drop his duffel bag on the left side of the bed, beginning to unpack as they exchanged friendly goodbyes and a hug that Yuj thought lasted just a bit too long. He thought he saw Snow smirking at him over Maqui's shoulder the whole time. In an unexpected bout of frustration Yuj nearly snapped his toothbrush in half.

"So, Juju," Maqui began a few minutes later when he joined Yuj unpacking on the other side of the bed. "You haven't said much the whole time we've been on the trip."

Yuj didn't comment, so Maqui looked up from his suitcase to study Yuj with a steady gaze. "Is something wrong? Forget something at home?" Luckily he had enough tact not to remark on the cramped sleeping quarters.

An image of Snow massaging Maqui's shoulders flitted through Yuj's mind, but he didn't remark on it. Instead, with a glance at his mangled toothbrush, he said "Actually...yeah. I forgot my toothbrush."

Maqui paused for a moment, maybe hoping that Yuj would say more, which he didn't. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, it's all. I'm fine."

Confused, the blonde returned to his packing. A minute passed and his expression perked up again. "So that means you like Snow, right?"

Yuj glanced up for a moment, then continued packing again. "Oh, yeah," he replied with fake enthusiasm.

"That's great! I knew you would. He's a great guy. You should hear what happened earlier when we were gone! You'll never believe what happened."

Yuj was only half-listening to the rest of the story, the rare feeling of anger welling up inside him the whole time. That, at least, was a feeling he could recognize.

"...And then, once the secretary finally arrived, she refused to tell us where the light box was! It was as if she thought we'd start a fire or something. But then Snow worked some of his magic on her, and soon enough we -"

"Will you shut up already?" Yuj never meant to say anything, but he couldn't help it. His mind was flitting in all sorts of directions, all roads leading to Snow. And he hated it.

Maqui looked confused again. "What?"

"I said, will you just stop talking about Snow? Ever since the day started, it's just been Snow, Snow, Snow." He knew there was no turning back now, so he continued. "It's like you've both forgotten that I even exist! You have some sort of special..._connection_ that nobody else can be a part of. He's putting his hands all over you like you're some sort of _pet_...some sort of _toy_...and I can't stand it!"

"You think we...?"

"I think I've had enough of him _'working his magic' _on you. You obviously love Snow, so why don't you go sleep with _him_ tonight?"

If Maqui looked confused before, now he looked utterly dumbfounded. He let out a disbelieving laugh. "Are you...jealous?"

Yuj swallowed, realizing that Maqui might have just identified what he had been feeling all day. He could feel the tips of his ears reddening, now understanding the full magnitude of what he had just said, and that he meant it wholeheartedly. He sat down on the edge of the bed so that he wasn't facing the blonde and opened his mouth again to speak.

"I...maybe I am."

Instead of responding, Maqui walked around the bed and sat down on it next to Yuj, who was staring at the floor. Gently the blonde lifted Yuj's chin so that their gazes met.

"Look, Yuj. There's nothing like that between us."

"How can I believe you?" Yuj shot back. He was on the brink of tears.

A delicate finger gently brushed away a stubborn crystal droplet, and Maqui let his palm rest on Yuj's cheek. A gaze passed between them, and suddenly the blonde's lips were against his, crushing, powerful. Yuj was surprised for a moment, then melted into the touch, moving his own lips hungrily against the other boy's, his mind swimming with emotion. With euphoria.

It was over before it began. Again they looked at each other, Yuj panting slightly and wondering if he had imagined what had just happened. Maqui confirmed his suspicions. "Now, would I do that if I was in love with Snow?"

"Probably not," Yuj admitted, his gaze fixed on the others' lips. "But I'm still not completely sure."

Again Maqui leaned closer, his breath mingling with Yuj's for a moment before the teal-hair ed boy closed the distance. That feeling came again of absolute euphoria when their lips touched, moving against each other, like nothing else in the world existed. Yuj's hand tangled in the blonde's hair. Maqui's touch traveled under Yuj's shirt. Their tongues danced together. Holding each other close, feeling each others' warmth, they kissed.

Panting, Maqui broke away. "Do you believe me now?"

Yuj closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, his body still alive with sensation. "Yes." His gaze returned to the blonde's. "I believe you."

Maqui half-smiled, his chest still heaving. "Well," he began, "now that that's settled, what do you say we finish unpacking?"

Yuj groaned but didn't protest when Maqui rose and walked around the bed to his suitcase. By the time they finished unpacking, it was nearly eleven o'clock. Yuj collapsed onto the bed, still wearing his T-shirt and jeans. He turned his head to see Maqui standing shirtless in the middle of the room. Yuj blushed madly and spluttered.

"Juju, you don't mind if I sleep in my boxers, do you? I forgot my footie pajamas at home."

"Ha-ha," Yuj said sarcastically, although his face was still bright pink. Maqui took this as an 'okay' and began to pull down his cargo pants, revealing his toned muscles. Yuj couldn't decide whether to stare or look away.

"Instead of staring, Juju, why don't you get changed too?"

If it was possible, Yuj's face grew an even deeper shade of pink. "I, ah, forgot my pajamas too."

Maqui gestured to his own attire. Yuj tentatively reached for the bottom of his T-shirt and exposed a small portion of skin but stopped, utterly embarrassed.

"Unless you need some help getting undressed...?" Maqui approached Yuj, grinning.

"Ah, no, I'm fine, thanks!" Yuj spluttered and pulled off his T-shirt. The blonde looked pointedly at his jeans.

"You know, I think I'll just finish getting changed in the bathroom."

A few minutes later Yuj emerged from the small bathroom in his boxers to see the blonde already in bed. _It's strange,_ Yuj thought. _It's like everything in the world has changed between us, and yet nothing has changed at all._

Pondering this, he put his jeans in his duffel bag and lay down in the bed next to his blonde companion, their legs brushing against each other under the sheets. Maqui's palm rested on Yuj's bare chest as he shifted closer, lips brushing Yuj's forehead gently as the teal-haired boy let his eyelids flutter closed.

"Goodnight, Juju."

Yuj smiled, and silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think? Too cheesy? I figured you wouldn't mind the extra-long chapter too much._

_I love every comment, message, review, and fave from the bottom of my heart._

_Rekkia-chan_


End file.
